Advertisers, studios, television stations, service providers and/or other entities associated with the creation and/or distribution of media may be interested in understanding how closely a user/viewer is engaged or otherwise attentive to the media at particular intervals. Accordingly, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates facilitating generation of engagement factors sufficient to facilitate representing user engagement, attention, recognition, interest, responsiveness, etc.